The True Nature Of Jelousy
by oswan Fanfic lover OxD
Summary: Gilford's fiance turns up. And Cornelia starts to feel these wierd emotions she's never felt before. Who does Gilford really love? Bad summery the story i hope is better! Rated T for mentions of Nudity.Chapter 7 up! might change it to M later... XD
1. The Unfortunate Interuption

The True Nature of Jealousy

Chapter 1 

Guilford Pov - 

Standing next to Princess Cornelia I listen to a report on how our we are using the glaston knights to reinforce the our army to repel the Black Knights. I feel an odd sense of foreboding and worry come over me, they were getting stronger, more cocky and dangerous. Security was tight and tensions were at an all time high, I am no exception to this. A niggling at the back of my mind was making me feel uneasy. Trusting your instincts is one of the first rules you learn when you are becoming an officer, but I'm not sure what they're trying to tell me. Run? Hide? Fight?

"At the moment you majesty the settlement is the safest place for you and as you said the enemy is almost certain to come for you. Here you are protected, the army needs it's commander and Britannia needs it's Princess!" A soldier said bowing deeply. Cornelia's eyes narrowed in anger at the soldier.

"How do you know the settlements the safest place? I could get ambushed walking down the corridor, honorary Britannians are betraying us left right and centre! I will be of more use helping my troops who are dying to protect area 11 and myself, when I am in no need of protecting!

"Quite right Princess! Better to die in battle, at least you'll have the honour of dying in battle. Instead of being a laughing stock for being too scared to enter into battle against the big scary Black Knights!" A voice called out enthusiastically from the shadows, echoing around the now silent room.

The guards immediately stand in front of Princess Cornelia there weapons drawn, with wary expressions on their faces. She rises to her feet her expression guarded. "Who are you? How did you get on my private transport. I knew that voice. I felt my eyes narrow in annoyance on their own the sudden urge to shoot the owner of the voice was overwhelming. Always getting me into trouble without any regard for the consequences!

A slim, young girl with long dark brown hair stepped out of the shadows. She walked into the centre of the room and spread her hands in a welcoming gesture.

"You wouldn't imagine my surprise at the ease that I managed to enter her majesty's private craft, I thought security was supposed to be the best here. But never mind that Princess Cornelia isn't why I'm here, I came for-"She paused as she caught sight of me and screamed in delight. Throwing away all of her noble airs and delicate movements she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I grunted at her the speed that she slammed into me. Her warm body engulfing me in a hug. Tentatively I returned her hug my hand awkwardly patting her back.

"Gilford!" She cried pulling away from me slightly to look me in the eyes. "It's been to long since you came home and your family and I have been unsure of your safety for a while now, so I decided to look for you!" She said cheerfully. Ignoring the hostile atmosphere of the soldiers and my angry Princess.

I rolled my eyes. Trust her ever the annoyance in the family, I send weekly reports to my family informing them of my well-being and the state of affairs.I looked down at her who was analysing my face. With a almost laughable expression of embarrassment on her face.

"What?" I asked her confused. She looked around gesturing wildly with her hands as if to say hello there are people here staring at us in this rather embarrassing situation, with absolutely no idea what's going on. I scowled she's barley been here five minutes and has already dissolved my world into chaos.

"You can let go of me now." Her voice said quickly breaking my thought pattern she laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, all embarrassment left her and that arrogant, noble air returned with a vengeance.

"My deepest apologies." I replied through gritted teeth. Letting go of her suddenly she took a graceful step away from me and she smiled once again, tilting her head to one side flashing her pure white teeth.

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked sharply breaking the silence as she gave the girl who was once in my arms her most menacing glare. She turned at met my Princesses glare steadily her straight back and elegant posture setting her apart from the guards surrounding her ready to take down a potential threat. Her expression remained impartial but her eyes flickered towards the guards and to me and then back to Princess Cornelia. Finally addressing her she answered with a perfect smile.

"Your majesty My deepest apologies for arriving unannounced, and causing such a scene. Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Serina Middleton I am Gilford's fiancé."

**Author's note-**

**I randomly got this idea while listening to music. And I know it might annoy you that I keep starting stories and then forgetting about them but sorry! I get writers block then get ideas for other things.**

**But I already know what I'm going to do for this story but can you please read my other story's and give me ideas because I'm at a blank at the moment!**

(THIS IS A RE WRITE!)


	2. Burning

The True Nature of Jealousy

Chapter 2

Cornelia's Pov-

"Fiancé?" I said quietly the words not registering in my head. She barely looked eighteen. Although I had to admit she was beautiful. She looked as delicate as a china doll, slim wrists and a tiny waist. She wore a fine and a obviously expensive dress, showing only her neck and face she looked like the epitome of innocence. Her hair brushed the small of her back in gentle waves, her hair framed her face contrasting with her pale skin giving it an almost creamy texture. Her big brown eyes stared up at me confidently. As she lifted her hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face I finally noticed the glittering ring on her wedding finger, deliberately beautiful but not to much that it would attract the wrong sort of attention.

As I took in the beautiful girl, I trembled in shock. I could just barley hear the guards questioning her on how she had got aboard my personal transport. I dragged my eyes away from her and glanced at Gilford who was stood a few feet away from me with his back to me. I felt an odd twinge in my chest looking at his back turned away from me and facing _her_. I snapped my gaze back to her, a feeling of satisfaction worming it's way back into my system at the sight of the proud girl stood awaiting her fate which would be decided by _me, _surrounded by _my_ guards.

A familiar deep voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Leave her alone, I can vouch for the truthfulness of her statement. All will be explained later I shall deal with her when I have finished with my duties, but for now she can wait in my room." At Guilford's command the guards stepped away from the girl bowing there heads in respect. His voice was calm, reassuring and smooth as he had addressed the guards. Moving to stand at the girls side. I scowled what was he doing defending her!

I glanced at that girl…no S_erina_ I sneered under my breath. I caught myself animosity won't get me anywhere especially not with Guilford obviously siding with her despite all the charges against her. But still that twinge in my chest wouldn't go away and I felt an uncontrollable anger and frustration just looking at her.

Maybe you're jealous. An inner voice chided me. No! Impossible! What is there to be jealous of? My social status is far above hers and...It can't be because she's just young I mean he's more around twenty five I don't think that my knight should marry someone so much prettier than you? NO so young. For some unknown reason I felt like she was been traded in for a newer shiner model, by her knight. Finally I pulled myself together.

"Just, how old are you.. S_erina?" _I asked her struggling not to sneer her nameand keep my gaze firmly on her and not let it stray to my knight.

If possible her smile grew wider as if she had read my thoughts and seen my feelings. "I'll be twenty in a month your highness." She answered calmly her voice emitting confidence. I fought to try and keep my scowl from deepening at her answer, fine a little older than I thought...But still how could Guilford even fall in love with someone so much younger than himself? Especially when he's been so busy with the army and knight duities. Wait love? Well he hasn't said that he's in love with her but why else would they be getting married?

"How did you get aboard my personal transport?" I asked as thousands more questions manifested in my head. Such as; why are you marrying him he's my knight! Is this an arranged marriage or-.

"It was simple your majesty I just said I was engaged to Princess Cornelia's knight lord Gilford and they let me through. Such polite guards." She said as she continued to smile. Tossing her hair over her shoulder. I had the feeling that she used a little more than than to get passed the guards, something close to her.._.Charming_ personality.

I heard a thump to my left I looked over to see Gilford repeatedly banging his head against the wall to his left.

Suddenly he straightened, spun around and walked up to Serina. Both stared at each other for a few seconds locked in a staring match. When he caught her by surprise and lifted her up into a bridal style position. Standing straight again he bowed as far as he could while carrying the girl. "I shall return in a moment My Princess." He said as Serina's perfect expression turned from one of calmness and serenity to shock and horror. In an instant her airs and graces were gone and replaced with a petulant child.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" I heard her scream, staring in curiosity at the odd sight before me Guilford holding a kicking and screaming girl carrying her to his bedroom. Suddenly feeling awkward I looked down at my boots.

He turned on his heel and walked down the corridor, disappearing around the corner. Walking to his room with _her_...I listened to his fading footsteps with a heavy heart.

I Dismissed the guards with a of my hand. The all bowed as they left, but I ignored them in favour of filling my mind with thoughts of my knight. As I gazed at the floor, I remember his unfaltering loyalty. But is that all we were? Two people kept together by a mutual respect and his loyalty to the Holy Britanian Empire and herself?

I sighed. "What else have you been keeping from me Gilford my knight?" I wondered out loud. An unspoken meaning behind the sentence. _What do you think of me? Why won't you tell me all of your troubles?_

A low sigh close to my face woke me from my revere. Snapping my head up in surprise I found myself face to face with the object of my thoughts.

"My Princess, forgive me. I am unworthy, my not informing you of my status I have caused you great trouble and failed you as a knight." His deep voice shook me to my core, his grey eyes shining with sincerity, shame and sadness, shocked me to my core. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. His face was inches away from mine, inappropriate for a knight, this position is inappropriate for a princess! My hands trembled with the desire to move my hand to Guilford's warm hand, only millimetres away from my own.

I could hear my heart pounding against my ribcage as the dawning realisation of the situation we were in finally hit home. The room was now empty as I had sent out the guards when Gilford had left.

We were alone.

Gilford's Pov-

I placed Serina on the bed ignoring the meaningful look she'd been giving me ever since her cries and protests died out. Noticing that I was ignoring her she scowled at me, crossing her arms and glaring at me like a petulant child. "Don't get into any more trouble" I told her without turning around to face her. I walked out the door slamming it behind me in frustration, not caring if annyone heard.

Cornilia's personal guards passed me giving me strange looks but not daring to look twice. She must have dismissed them. I gave the guards a steady glare and headed back to the bridge. As I entered my Princess was sat alone in her chair the light from the windows bathing her in an almost holy light. Silently I let the door close behind me and made my way towards her. She let out a sigh as I silently walked up the steps to her command chair above all the others. Just like her station.

"What else have you been keeping from me Gilford?" She mummered softly. Her hair draping over her face as she dejectedly looked down at the floor. Guilt swelled in my chest, this is my fault that the Princess is in such a state, he had broken her trust. Betrayed her! The woman that he had sworn his loyalty to. I lowered my head so it was level with hers. Resting my right near hers for support, as I lifted my left hand to gently capture the silky strands in-between my fingers and pull them away from her face.

"Princess Cornelia..." I said quietly so I didn't startle her. She didn't move she kept her gaze firmly trained on the floor. "My Princess, my everything, please...Forgive me."

Her eyes slowly rose to meet my own, sending a sudden warmth around my body as her beautiful violet eyes met my own. Slowly her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings but she still didn't look away from me. Realising we were alone, a light pink blush tinted her cheeks. In response to her flush I felt my own cheeks become warm.

Her eyes widened even more glistening with unshed tears. "What are we? What is she to you?"

"She...She's...my" Our breaths mingled and out noses touched. I felt my own breathes come out ragged and uneven.

"What's happening to me" She gasped echoing my thought as our lips brushed together. Suddenly the last lingering rememenants of control snapped

I kissed her pushing her against the back of her chair. My eyes fluttered closed at the same time hers did. Her hand sliding over mine the other slipping around my neck.

Everything was burning, her fingers lightly pulling at the loose strands of my hair at the nape of my neck made kiss her even more fiercely.

All remaining thoughts of the consequences and duty disappeared when Cornelia's fingers entwined with mine and I gave up resisting and...

Burned

…..

Author's Note:

I'm getting random attacks of inspiration so I have to write them down before I forget like I usually do.

Concerning this story there won't be any lemons in it so don't get your hopes up I'm terrible at that kind of thing so I just don't bother.

If you want to bother me on starting up my other stories I will when I get chance I seem to be having more luck with my Code Lyoko one and this one while my Skyland one has just well fallen flat on it's face. So for now I'll leave it until I get a burst of inspiration. Also if you really want a lemon in it you can write me one and I'll put it in the story and say it was all you. But they'd no anyway since it's not my style.

Please review thanks!

(THIS IS A REWRITE)


	3. in love to the point of distraction

**The True Nature of Jealousy**

**Chapter 3**

**Cornelia Pov-**

**I sat there as the captain of the royal guard made a speech about the Japanese rebellion moving in on our western territory. Or at least I think that's what he was talking about. I couldn't focus on what he was saying what had happened less than a week ago still occupied my mind, that kiss. **

"**Won't they be our forces be wide open if we move the southern side to the west and wouldn't that defeat the whole object?" Gilford's smooth voice snapped me out of my trance. He obviously was having the same problem of keeping his concentration like me. **

**I raised my head as he glanced at me our eyes met and I felt like I was looking at some sort of devil sent from hell to send me to distraction. Those eyes, lips an...- I think I need a drink.**

**Gilford's Pov- **

**As soon as our eyes met I saw I light blush appear on Cornelia's cheeks, I raised my eyebrow knowing that I could be immediately going back to being a simple pilot with that look at the princess. But her blush darkened and she said nothing. **

**During the silent confrontation the captain of the guard had explained how they could rectify the problem and I hadn't heard a word. I'm getting distracted if I'm not careful we'll be overrun in the next few weeks!**

**I looked away from Cornelia's violet eyes. Feeling like looking away was tearing some part of me away. **

"**I'm sorry could you say that again I didn't hear all of it, something interesting caught my eye." I explained glancing at Cornelia who at this point had gone so red it was impossible not to notice.**

"**Yes of course my lord." He answered glancing at the princesses flushed face with confusion then turning back to the maps and beginning to explain how to rectify the flaw. **

**I had been lucky I hadn't been listening at all I was too busy staring at the wall putting all my concentration at not staring at the Princess. Thank God I had gone over these plans last night although I am surprised anything actually stayed in my head after what happened last night.**

"**That is all Princess." The royal Guard finished bowing and leaving the room. I turned to the princess careful not to meet her eyes. "I shall be leaving as well my Princess." I bowed and walked away mentally kicking myself in the process how could I have been so stupid as to call her ****my**** princess!**

**As I came to my quarters I was sure I heard faint humming. I opened the door so I didn't disturb her. Serina was wearing one of my shirts and standing on the balcony her hair blowing out behind her in the wind, as she hummed. She lent over the bar and started singing (This is what she was singing ****.com/watch?v=m6SRrU3qbPg****). Suddenly she stopped and stood up straight and spun around. "Gilford we don't have much time the rebels are coming to kill us all. I just noticed how observant of me, I no it's rather blunt but I don't want you to die."**

**She smiled at me and spun around pointing over the hill to a large looking smear on the hillside that I wouldn't of looked twice at if she hadn't of pointed it out. It clicked suddenly in my head s*** that was what the royal guard was talking about he had reinforced the hole in the western front with Cornelia's personal transports guard!**

**I gasped. I turned to Serina who had almost gotten changed and was wearing a skirt with black stockings a frilly blouse and a cape. Under normal circumstances he would have ordered her to get back changed into something less… strange. Although she did look beautiful her long brown hair was a mass of waves finishing at the bottom of her back, while she wore a huge witchy style hat the rim of the hat was red velvet she also wore a bow around her collar to keep her blouse together. (This is what she looks like and I no it's on you tube but I can't find the picture anywhere else ****.com/watch?v=0uFYaRwqm2w&feature=related****) She bent over and pulled the zip up on her right boot which was shiny new leather. **

**She glanced up at me and smirked. "You haven't seen me in this attire in a while have you?" She walked to the door and raised an eyebrow and walked out. I stood there in shock the breese from the open balcony doors making me shiver. It suddenly occurred to me that I should go after her as she might meet with the princess. I ran out of the door towards Princess Cornelia's quarters.**

**I stopped outside the door staring at the handle like if I touched it, it would explode. I heard a yelp and a bang I threw open the door and to my shock I saw….**

**Authors Note -**

**Sorry I no I've left it at a cliff hanger and I know exactly what to put it's just I don't think anyone's reading these anymore so I'm just going to leave it until I get at least ten reviews I don't care if there critics it just means I no people are reading them.**


	4. OhmyGod doesn't even cover it

**The True Nature of Jealousy**

**Chapter 4**

**Gilford's Pov –**

_**(I stopped outside the door staring at the handle like if I touched it, it would explode. I heard a yelp and a bang I threw open the door and to my shock I saw….)**_

Oh my god. Didn't even cover what was in front of me but those never the less were the words that came out of my mouth which seemed to of dropped open in the time between me opening the door and looking in.

The scene in front of me was to... Just too strange and embarrassing for words. In front of me stood Princess Cornelia holding a glass of what looked to be alcohol. But that wasn't what caught my attention or what brought a blush to my face so fierce it was embarrassing.

Cornelia was stood in front of me barley dressed in just her underwear. I staggered back stuttering and stammering incoherently. "I... I'll just err yes err...Um well God oh princess, oh my God!" I managed to stammer out making me sound like a complete and utter idiot my mind going foggy. Holding on to the door frame for support I couldn't tear my eyes away from her body.

"BANG" Cornelia and I both jumped staring at each other our cheeks both red. The bang cleared the fog enough for me to tear my gaze away from Cornelia and stagger down the hall to my quarters. As the door swished shut behind me I slid down it slumping down leaning on the door for support.

I couldn't breathe or get that image out of my head. Cornelia...

I jumped up suddenly my cheeks feeling hot once again. I think I need a cold shower... Now. I pulled of my jacket my hands warm and clammy. Oh my God...

* * *

**Cornelia Pov –**

"Oh my god I'm sorry but that's so damn funny!" Serina said between bursts of laughter. Serina had come to my quarters to apologise for her sudden appearance and give me a present. (Very strong vodka.)

I was just getting dressed when she came in so she offered to help me pick out an outfit when she dropped a pair of shoes. The door flew open and Gilford stood at the door. I have never felt so embarrassed in my whole life.

"It is not funny my Knight just saw me...! Aghh! What am I going to do now?" I yelled looking at Serina who was doubled up with laughter.

"I don't have a clue but did you see Gilford's face? So funny he was embarrassed beyond belief but he is a man after all!" She said as she laid out my clothes on my bed putting my shoes back in the wardrobe. A smirk still evident on her face.

"What do yo-"

"Think about it." Serina interrupted walking out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I walked over to my bed quickly getting dressed into a simple outfit not one of those complicated dresses that Euphie wears. Running a brush through my hair once or twice I gave up almost instantly. Dropping tossing it over my shoulder.

"Let me finish." A soft velvety voice said snapping me out of my trance. As a brush ran gently through my hair making me close my eyes before I could figure out who it was I felt myself being pulled somewhere. I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with Gilford who's hair was slightly damp his eyes soft.

I let him pull me across his lap stretched out across my bed my hair dangling of the edge of his knee as he brushed it softly making me close my eyes and sigh contently. I felt all my muscles relax it was like nothing had even happened. It felt like bliss.

Sometimes that's all you can wish for. Ignorance is bliss.

**Authors note – **

**I came up with the idea for this while listening to Katy Perry's So Gay and thinking about my boyfriend. (Lol) Anyway I don't know if I'm going to continue with my other stories but I'm rather enjoying this one so I'm going to finish this one then start on my others. There will be about fifteen chapter's ish... **

**One big problem that I've come across is that I'm actually not supposed to have my computer but I'm using it anyway so at some point I'm going to get found out and might not update for well... ages. But never fear! (ha ha that sounds so weird...) I will update and I won't forget it's just that I'm bursting with ideas and I just don't have enough time to write them down.**

**Wow that was a long one. 20 Reviews = Update**


	5. SCANDEL OOOOO!

**The True Nature of Jealousy**

**Chapter 6**

**Cornelia's POV-**

Ignorance is bliss, did I really say that? Hmm I guess I did thinking about it.

But when waking up in such an awkward position all your worries hit you tenfold. Some people would react differently being in this situation but me being the way I am reacted terribly and screamed.

Gilford's eyes snapped open at the sound of my screaming. Our eyes met and the scream died in my throat.

"Ummm…morning?" I said blandly my throat hurting from all the screaming.

Gilford's eyes were wide and aware, despite the absence of his glasses. Confusion was evident on his face.

"Princess might I inquire as to why you were screaming?"He asked, realizing there was no threat the sleepiness returning to his demeanour, rubbing his eyes absent-mindedly.

I screamed? Oh god. I was lying on top of Gilford with his arms round my waist. Well this is awkward.

"I thought I was being molested." I said honestly.

Gilford's face flushed bright red and his eyes widened.

"Princess I would never! I…I…..I just fell asleep an-...And we ended up like this."

"ENDED UP!" I don't even remember what happened last night for all I know you could of raped me! Suddenly I felt a violent desire to be sick.

"Get out…" I muttered.

"What…?" Gilford's face surprised and confused he obviously hadn't heard my words.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! BASTARD, RAPIST I HATE YOU!" He staggered out the door, not trying to fight my wild fists hitting him from all directions. I slammed the door behind him. Sobbing against the door I muttered one word.

"Liar"

…

**Gilford Pov-**

"Well that went well." Serina bluntly stated as she stepped through my bedroom door after me.

"I can't believe you did that! Drug me for god's sake." I roared at her.

"Oh come one you slept with her didn't you?" She asked slumping on my bed.

"Yes that's why she threw me out…wait…NO, NOT LIKE THAT WE JUST FELL ASLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM!" I stammered my face burning.

"Mhmm I'm pretty sure the people in Australia are now well aware of your love affair with Princess Corny."

"THERE IS NO LOVE AFFAIR!"

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

"Is too."

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"FINE WE ARE….wait no, NO not what I meant I- argh…I hate you."

Serina gleefully grinned with a smug expression on her face.

"I know I don't deserve your praise. Your so kind to me darling."

"You know I can't decide if you're weird or just insane or delusional…. I no you're fucked up!"

"Oh My God! You just swore I'm so telling your mum." She said springing off the bed, heading towards the phone.

"Don't you even dare! And I am NOT controlled by my mother!"

"Liar" She grinned and started dialling the number.

The room suddenly erupted into yelling with words like give me the phone no now! Over my dead body! Etc.

"That can be arranged." I snarled, I had finally lost it. My hands were balled into fists at my sides and I was shaking, my face contorted in anger. Suddenly I lunged at her, slamming her onto her back and grappling with her, struggling to get the phone. We rolled across the floor a cry of pain coming from Serina's throat.

Finally we slammed against the bed and froze in that position our ragged breaths mingled together.

We froze, Serina on her back with one hand above her head trying to keep the phone out of my reach while I lay on top of her, struggling to reach it.

Suddenly the door opened and an audible gasp was heard.

"Gilford! Not only do you do you try and rape me but now you try and rape your own fiancé! I was coming back to apologize but now I see what you are, how could I ever think that you would be my knight!"

….

**Author's Note**

**Drama, drama, drama right? But I know what you're thinking "how could she leave it like this huh, huh, huhhhh. Well I'll tell you why! My Word on my computer is bust so I've been doing it at school! Oh how I suffer trying to hide it from the teachers and horrible friends who don't appreciate my awesomeness. And evil Leona who doesn't understand my amazing brain and you know all that stuff. He thinks I'm crazy well I'll show him crazy. MWAAAA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

**Oh by the way this was edited and make betterer lol betterer no I can spell better see sorry besides the point this story was made ****better**** by UnfortunatelyAddicted. Your awsomeeee :D**


	6. The things you do for people you love

**The True Nature of Jealousy**

**Chapter 7**

**Serina's POV-**

Ok don't laugh... oh god Gilford's face, I can't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. "Haa haaa oh god you thought haaaa oh my god ha ha oh it hurts."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze over to me. "What do you mean?"

I bit back a snigger. 'You honestly thought he was trying to rape me? I mean ok this position is a bit awkward but were holding a phone for God's sake! Did you think he had some sort of weird fetish? Wait and what's this about Gilford raping you he fell asleep minutes after you so I don't see how that could of happened!'

Cornelia's eyes flicked over the phone her gaze shifting between Gilford and I, her face getting steadily redder. "How do you know he fell asleep after me? How can you not know that he didn't...?" Her voice broke and she choked back a sob.

I rolled my eyes. "Gilford darling how about we compromise I give you the phone and you get off me...I mean I'll steal it back later because of you and all your manly chivalry but you know." I smiled.

He yanked the phone from my now limp hand and stood up straight reminding me of a soldier... oh wait he is a soldier woops my mistake.

"Okaaayyy... since you managed to get yourself into a sticky situation I'll help you out by explaining the truth." I said staring at Gilford when suddenly his phone beeped, glancing at it his eyes narrowed and his gaze flicked in-between Cornelia and I.

"I shall return in a few hours... Serina... look after the Princess ok, no funny business.

"Where are you...-going?" Cornelia finished just as the door slammed.

I sighed great now I've got to explain to her what's going on!

"Okay ummm how to explain this. Perhaps you should sit down we could be here some time." I said sitting gently on the bed looking at Cornelia's gobsmacked face.

Like a zombie she made her way across the room and slumped onto the bed next to me.

-*Flashback*-

Serina meet the man you're going to marry when you're older. I struggled to keep my six year old face calm as the boy behind my father's eyes bored into mine making me feel like I wanted to stick out my tongue. Suddenly the door closed and I realised I'd been left alone with the boy.

"Your name is Serina, correct? My name is Gilbert GP Gilford." He addressed her formally his back straight as a matchstick his face tight.

I scowled how annoying that I'm going to be stuck with this stick in the mud! I sighed well I guess I'll have to introduce myself.

"My name is Serina and I already know your name I just can't be bothered to say it so I'm going to call you Gilford." A dark scowl crossed his features so I grinned in return.

"Come on let's play! I laughed running past him pretending to be a plane."

"Noble's have no need to...play" He said the word like it was something dirty his voice dripping with disgust.

Before he could blink I grabbed the ribbon that was holding his hair in place out of his hair and ran in the opposite direction grinning. "You obviously need to play if you can let a little girl steal your ribbon!" Suddenly his tight restrained expression disappeared into one of pure rage.

"Give me that back you demon child!" The eleven year old yelled attempting to grab it from my fingers." I laughed as he missed repeatedly obviously not used to trying for something he wanted.

"Say you'll be my friend and I'll give it you back! I yelled at him as he struggled to reach behind me to reach the ribbon. After several failed attempts he finally hung his head in defeat.

"Fine I'll be your friend...but only because you stole my ribbon!" He yelled the end of the sentence.

"Promise?" I asked blinking surprised by his easy retreat.

"Promise." He looked me in the eye this time.

"Pinkie swear on it!" I stuck out my little finger. He sighed and stuck out his own our promise to be friends sealed in a pinkie promise.

-*End Flashback*-

"We promised to be friends, not lovers. So when I found out Gilford had fallen in love with someone with a higher claim than me I just had to see. When I saw how in love with you he was it made me so happy to see him like that, I thought I'd give you a little push. The drinks I gave you and him had a sleeping agent in them. Gilford only lasted a few minutes longer than you before passing out himself. So even if he wanted to he couldn't off." I finished looking at her warily.

The reaction I expected was not what I saw. Her eyes were wide, shock registering in them. "Then that mean...oh my God...Gilford!" She shot up like a bullet bolting out the door literally sprinting down the corridor.

I ran after her as fast as I could when suddenly she stopped in her tracks and looked to a room on her left.

**Cornelia POV:**

I sprinted down the corridor not caring if she followed me or not I had to apologise to him while I still had the chance. Suddenly I heard a familiar cry of pain that stopped me in my tracks outside the infirmary. My head slowly turned off its own accord to see the most horrific thing I've ever seen. Gilford was sprawled on a bad with medics all around him. But what caught my attention was the blood. Blood was seeping through his clothes through a massive gash on his stomach. There were pieces of glass in his face and body was soaked in sweat.

"Gilford!" I screamed running towards him. When suddenly two medics stood in my path.

"I'm sorry princess but lord Gilford will have to go into theatre you can't see him now otherwise there's a high chance that he won't make it. I'm sorry."

Tears ran down my face as a white curtain was suddenly closed around Gilford blocking my view of him forever.

**Author's Note:**

**Wow it's been forever since I updated sorry! It's just I've been so busy so I've not really had chance to update you know with homework, parents, idiot friend, anime...did I say anime I meant to say umm...maths... So to make me feel better I dedicate this to my amazing man XD ...it's complicated :) Who stuck with me through thick and think...meaning screaming fits, beatings, more screaming fits and begging for ideas. So thank him not me for this! **

**If I get one person thanking him I'll update the day after! How's that for service ;) **

**If there are any Serina haters feel happy! She's going to disappear in two chapter's time ;) But because I'm amazing XD if no one thanks him I'll still update a month later like usual.**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note –

Hey! Long time no see. It makes me so happy that I actually got 10 reviews! I didn't actually think anyone was reading them so I that really boosted my ego. No I haven't forgotten about my stories I've had my computer confiscated (oh joy) and have been really busy lately so sorry! I will get on with the next chapter of my story the second I get the chance. It's so depressing that the busiest moment in my life is when I'm trying to pick which page to go on facebook, fanfiction, youtube, or megavideo because I'm always watching films reading stories listening to music and talking to my mates at the same time. Oh sugar this isn't a personal blog! Sorry (Sobs uncontrollably into a pillow.) Anyway I was a little shot for ideas until my boyfriend started acting up and it gave me some ideas so thanks babe xxx. Love you readers :D and fanfiction you are my drug!


End file.
